


The Last Spark

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Blood and Violence, Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Elle Bishop/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	The Last Spark




End file.
